Hopeless
by XxFrozen AngelxX
Summary: The Inuyasha gang, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru get sucked in another world. Kagome finds out she's a demon with miko powers. All the sudden everyone demon man wants her for a mate. How will Inuyasha handle this, especially if one those men is his brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. If I did why would I be on this website?

"Talking**"**

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter:1**

A cool breeze blew softly caressing the grass blades. The moon shone on the trees creating a bluish hue to the forest. But in deeper part of the forest was a orange glow.

"Inuyasha, we _weak _humans needed to rest." said a monk.

"Yes, even you have to admit it," replied a woman with a pink, green, and white kimono

"you were tired as well."

"Feh," growled a half-demon with fluffy dog ears.

"Oh Inuyasha, stop being such a sourpuss," a girl, wearing a green skirt and a matching blouse softly scolded him. "here I bought fish, there's plenty so eat up!"

Immediately after she said that a fox demon and a small cat demon ran up to her, begging for the fish.

"Okay guys, here." she said laughing.

All the sudden Kagome looked up.

_What was that._

She had an malevolent feeling, as if something terrible was about to happen.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked softly.

"Huh, Oh nothing," she replied.

Inuyasha immediately stood up and growled. "Kouga!"

A whirlwind appeared right in front of Kagome.

"Why hello Kagome," purred the wolf demon, while the wind swayed his black ponytail back and forth.

He grabbed her hand, aggravating Inuyasha even more.

"Hey wolf, leave her alone." he growled

"Yeah, what are you going to about, fleabag." replied Kouga.

Kouga and Inuyasha started fighting once again.

* * *

A little girl hummed a song as she picked flowers. A imp-like creature sat down, as he watched her.

"Here Master Jaken," she handed him half of the flowers she picked.

She walked up to a man with flowing sliver hair and pools of amber for eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, these are for you." she said softly.

But instead of her accepting her gift, he looked in the sky and growled. His eyes scanned the whole entire sky.

All of the sudden, the wind picked and the sky turned gray. Suddenly a glowing blue hole appeared sucking in sight including Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken.

* * *

Kouga and Inuyasha stopped fighting and growled .

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "They usually never stop fighting."

"Kagome, look at the sky," Shippo yelled, getting everyone's attention.

They sky darkened and the blue hole appeared again, sucking everthing that was there, including the hidden Kikyou.

* * *

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kana's mirror. He didn't like what was going on, especially if he wasn't the one doing it.

Kagura, the wind witch leaned against the wall behind Naraku. She knew this wasn't his doing.

_Who is it? Is that person a friend or a foe?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Naraku and Kana both stood up. She also pulled out her fan sensing something was terribly wrong.

The famous blue hole appeared in the castle's ceiling, sucking in Kanna and Kagura.

But Naraku tried to fight off, but eventually he joined everyone else.

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled as he went up. It was no use the bright light blinded his demonic eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her head felt had smashed it between two cars. Not being able to bear the air pressure, she was engulfed in a cloud of darkness…

**

* * *

****TBC….**

Who is creating these holes that suck everyone? Where do these holes lead to?

Seriously I don't know. **(writer's block)**

Reviews are accepted and so are flames. (The flames keep my popcorn popping.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. All I own is my Inuyasha DVDs. (starts hugging DVD collection)

I'd like to thank my first five reviewers:

**hotmiko1**

**mangadreams**

**AidenShadowBreeze**

**Second-Chance23: **Yeah it is supposed to be Kagome and Sesshoumaru, along with new demons, Inuyasha, Kouga, and a Naraku.

**Fluffy'sMate17: **Thank you, for correcting me on my mistakes. If you hadn't told me I would have still made the same mistakes.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Kagome woke up rubbing her head, it still throbbed immensely.

_Where am I?_

The miko studied her surroundings, she realized she was near a lake with huge trees. But enough of that she wanted to find her friends and get the hell out of here. She turned sideways to see Inuyasha's sliver hair. Subconsciously, she removed half of his hair out of his face, but froze after seeing the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

_Se-sess-Sesshoumaru. Holy Crap. Wait he's still sleeping. Come on Kagome, MOVE IT!_

She quickly stumbled backwards and put her hand down to support her, but to only feel silkiness of ….black hair.

_Oh my god, NARAKU ._

Kagome instantly stood up and softly ran backwards, but to feel something wet drop on her hand.

_Now what..Kouga?_

She turned around to a see a creature that resembled a dinosaur that was 9 feet tall. The dinosaur roared blowing it's disgusting, smelly breath in Kagome's face.

__

That's definitely not Kouga.

"Inuyasha," she yelled.

_I don't even know where he's at. What do I do?_

Seeing the dinosaur close in on her, she closed her eyes. After a few moments later, when she did open her eyes the dinosaur thing was in a thousand pieces.

She turned around, to have a clawed hand grab her neck. Her eyes met Inuyasha's golden eyes. Behind Inuyasha she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, and Kikyou.

_Kikyou, What the hell is she doing here. Wait I have other issues here, some like Inuyasha choking the hell out of me._

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. "And where's Kagome? I heard her scream and you have some of her scent on you."

"Inuyasha, it is me, Kagome!" she yelled angered at the fact, they didn't know who she was. Yes the very same Kagome, who spent more than three years collecting jewel shards with them. Day and Night, Rain or Shine!

"Yeah right!" he snorted.

"Well I hope this makes you believe me," she choked against his claws. "Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

His hand instantly let go of Kagome's neck, while his face was properly introduced to the ground.

"Yup, that's Kagome." replied Shippo "But, why do you look and smell different."

"Huh, What do you mean Shippo?" she asked.

She walked over to the lake, with her friends following her. Kagome looked down in the lake expecting to see her face, but instead saw a woman with dark sliver hair, dark turquoise eyes, and elf-like ears-similar to Kouga's and Sesshoumaru.

"What the..?" she mumbled.

_I'm a demon like Sesshoumaru._

All of the sudden her body was engulfed in heart throbbing pain. She threw her head back and let out a bloody howl. Her little canine teeth grew into sharp fangs and her manicured fingernails became into razor-sharp claws.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

_This is all Naraku's fault, if he didn't bring them into this unknown land, Kagome wouldn't been in so much pain and like this-a demon. _

Inuyasha saw Naraku smirk from the corner of his golden eyes.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha pulled out his sword and began battling Naraku.

Naraku acted fast. He used his tentacles to knock the sword out Inuyasha's hands.

"Inuyasha, as much as I would love to kill you," Naraku growled "I would like to know where are we and why."

* * *

"Naraku, I never thought you were so impatient." said a feminine voice behind the group.

A woman, with dark vermillion hair that reached past her waist and soft platinum eyes, stood on a mossy rock in the lake. She took a deep breathe and opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha rudely asked.

The woman glared daggers at the hanyou. She jumped from the rock and landed right in front of Naraku.

"Well, I was getting to that. My name is Amaya." she said matter-of-factly.

"Do-" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha, have patience." she glared once again. "You are here, because of Kagome."

"Me?" Kagome nervously asked.

_How did she know my name?_

Amayaonce again opened her mouth to say something, but was rudely interrupted.

"Listen wench, why am I here? I do not have anything to do with the miko." growled Sesshoumaru.

"Oh and let me guess you are the stoic Sesshoumaru." she mocked, "I see the dog family has the tendency to interrupt others when they are speaking."

Sesshoumaru was about to take out his poison whip to kill Amaya, because no ever mocked him like she did. But he didn't do that,realizing that she was the only that could tell him where he was.

"Amaya, you've answered Lord Sesshoumaru's question now answer mine," Naraku snapped. "Why am I here?"

"That is very simple," she replied. " Inuyasha can't always protect her because his a hanyou. That is why you, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga are here."

"What makes you think that I will protect the miko. In fact I am the miko's greatest enemy." stated Naraku.

"Because, I have what you want. The last two remaining shikon jewel shards." she smirked.

Kagome gasped. She hadn't sense any shards.

_So she must have hidden them somewhere else._

"So you mean you brought us here, so we could protect Kagome and get the last shards.." asked Sango, changing the topic.

"Yes, but not you only Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Naraku. The ones that I do not need will only get in the way, so I will send you back to where you belong." she replied as her hands glowed crimson red.

The same glow was on Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyou, Rin, Jaken, Kagura, and Kanna. After Amayawhispered something inaudible even to demon ears, the ones that were glowing vanished into thin air.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshoumaru, I sent Jaken and Rin to your castle." Kayori said after sensing the anger within Sesshoumaru growing.

"Yeah and what about everyone else?" asked Kagome.

"Your friends, including Kikyou, are in a Kaede's village, while Naraku's incarnations are at his castle." she said. "Now enough of that lets go to my village, where I can explain things better."

"How far is your village?" asked the now curious Kouga.

"If we go now we will reach there in about three days." she replied. "These lands breed the most dangerous creatures in the whole universe and I tame them. So there is only one rule, make me mad and I'll send you straight to hell. Any problems?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was glaring at Kouga. Naraku and Sesshoumaru were also having the 'I can kill you with my eyes' contest.

Kagome sighed standing beside Amaya, at least she wasn't so arrogant, emotionless, and just plain out stupid. But still... she wasn't anything like her traveling companion, Sango.

_I have a feeling these three days will last for three centuries._

**

* * *

**

**TBC…**

Second chapter is finally up. So in the next chapter we get to see some of the creatures that Amaya was talking about. Till then let the anticipation kill you. (just kidding, if that were to happen who would review my story.)

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fine, I'll type it again, I do not own Inuyasha. (Stares at Bankotsu Poster and cries.)

I'd like to thank the people who brought me up to this point in life:

(Chapter 2 Reviewers)

**LLFallenAngel**

**Sailor-Linnea**

**mangadreams**

**MysticTenshi**

**goddess-love-fight-sessy's-...**

**Fluffy'sMate17**

**moni.76**

**Sailor2Moon**

**Memories-of-the-Shadows**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kagome walked beside Amaya, while the others followed. They walked past the lake and a large clearing. Now they were in a denser part of the forest, that was _very_, very hot.

So hot that all the males had stripped down to nothing expect their pants (or in Kouga's case, a skirt) and swords. **(Fan girls: DROOL) **

Amaya was already wearing something that resembled a forest green tank top. Kagome didn't have a problem of her green skirt, but her blouse was long sleeved, causing to her perspire profusely. Thankfully, Amaya had another green tank in her little bag, that stayed on her back.

"Uh…Amaya? What time do you think it is?" Kagome asked as the forest started getting darker and darker.

_What a minute maybe they don't have times- like the feudal era._

"It should be around 7:00." she replied much to Kagome's shock.

Amaya sensed Kagome's confusion.

"Yes, Kagome, we do have times. In fact we have all the technology like in your human era." she smiled. "it's like your era except it's ruled by demons."

"Oh," Kagome muttered.

_This is so boring. I know lets play I spy! I spy with my little eyes something green._

Kagome sighed inwardly. She was bored to hell and all she could do was look and look and look, at the green trees.

Suddenly she snapped her head back towards Inuyasha and the others, to see something white flash by- which isn't hard to see in a dark green forest.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

There, she sensed again. That thing was moving really fast.

"Inuyasha behind you!" she yelled gesturing at the now visible white wolf.

"Wind Scar!" he said, as Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga got into their fighting stance.

The Wind Scar hit the overgrown wolf directly.

"Ha, that was easy." Inuyasha smirked.

"No actually, I'm still alive." the wolf darkly replied , while liking at its wound.

Inuyasha gaped, while Amaya went to the wolf.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" asked the shocked red head.

"The village-I escaped, from them." Kiba said sitting down.

"You mean the," she started sitting down on the ground, "Lighting Village was attacked, by them?"

"Yes. I got the survivors and we shall go to the Mist Valley." he replied, as three kids got off Kiba's back.

"That's where I'm going to. I heard General Riya is coming to take the rest of the demon population to Demonic City." she said.

The wolf known as Kiba, and Amaya were busy talking about some type plans and completely ignoring the Inuyasha group.

Kagome however was also busy, she was getting introduced with kids.

There was a two girls and a one boy. The tallest girl, with long navy blue hair and onyx eyes, seemed to be protect the younger two. The second girl had shoulder length dark pink hair and almost white eyes. The youngest seemed the boy who held a very cold expression for someone his age- which had to be around three years old. He had white hair and red eyes.

"Hi there," she said slowly to the girl with the onyx eyes, who was the only brave one to meet Kagome eye to eye.

The onyx eyed girl hesitated, "Hi. I'm Sachi and-"

The pink haired girl stepped up instantly to Kagome, "and I'm Rei."

Kagome smiled, "and who is this?"

The crimson eyed boy glanced at her as if she had grown two heads, and then walked away to Kiba and Amaya.

_He reminds me a certain someone. Hold it where did that come from!_

"Kiba, I'm sorry to interrupt. But we have to go, before they get to the Mist Valley before us."the boysaid in monotone voice.

Kiba immediately rose on his four paws. "He is right. I will call the wolves in these areas, so they can take you and your group as well."

The girls and Kagome walked over to join them.

Kiba howled.

Kagome nudged Kouga in the ribs. "What did he say?"

"He said aid me brother snow wolves." he replied Kouga, pulling Kagome in closer to him.

But Kagome pushed him away, when she felt a pulse within her.

"Inuyasha…" she muttered.

_Wait, I'm a demon I should be able to hear things better. But its kinda hard when Inuyasha and Kouga are arguing._

She couldn't bear the pulsing within her, she had to find out what was causing it.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

Kagome strained her ears, to hear a faint continuous thundering.

"Kagome, what is-?" Inuyasha asked, only to be silenced by Kagome's finger.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru do hear that?" she asked the demons.

"Yes, its faint." answered Kouga, followed by a simple nod from Sesshoumaru.

"Why can't I hear it?" Inuyasha dumbly asked.

"Because little brother you are," Sesshoumaru coldly mocked, "a hanyou."

Amaya paled all over, when she heard the thundering getting closer and closer.

"Oh no.." she muttered.

_Just my luck, a group a demon leeches, that I can't tame are headed here, in rage. Oh wonderful, lets all get our blood sucked out!_

"Kiba, get the Kagome and the others out of here." Amaya ordered.

"I can't carry all of these demons." he growled.

"Fine. Sesshoumaru can't you fly on your cloud thing." Amaya hurriedly asked.

He nodded, wondering how she knew since he rarely used it.

"Okay Kagome, the kids, and Inuyasha go on Kiba. Naraku and Kouga grab my hands." she barked out.

Naraku glared at her hand before taking it and Kouga kept complaining, that he wanted to ride with Kagome but eventually took one of Amaya's hand.

Kibajumped into the air. Sesshoumaru was on his cloud. Amaya's back sprouted dark sliver feathered wings and flew into the air.

Kagome looked down to see leech like things bigger than Kiba. The leeches looked up and started to jump _trying _to catch everyone in the air. But Kiba and everyone else were at a higher altitude.

_Wow all this time, I thought this was going to be boring and harmless. But the demons are stronger here than the feudal era. And what' s up with Demonic City, are we going to live there from now on? Who is" them"? Can't Amaya be more specific?_

**

* * *

**

**TBC….**

Lucky number three is up! Was it confusing? Oh yeah, about the Kagome/Sesshoumaru relationships starts to get intense(not in the bad way, ya pervs!) in the next two chapters.

**Sayonara!**

Some Definitions

**Rei- **Gratitude

**Sachi- **Bliss-child

**Amaya- **Night rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Why do I deserve this? I do NOT own Inuyasha.

(Chapter 3 Reviewers) Virtual Cookies for All!

**Fluffy'sMate17**

**1kenshinlover****  
**

**mangadreams****  
**

**Sailor2Moon**

**GabbyKat13**

**InuAva**

**ShadowDog34**

**MysticTenshi**

**PHI-1.618**

**Mystical Hanyou**

**deathfleet14**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a group of black wolf demons in front of them.

"Oh great more mangy wolves." Inuyasha muttered softly so only Kagome could hear.

Apparently Kiba didn't like their presence, maybe cause they were twice the size of him.

Kiba speeded up passing the slow, huge wolves, everyone else followed him.

Now that they were traveling by air, they went a lot faster. It was like a race between if one moved up the other two speeded up their pace.

Kagome looked down to see nothing but a blur. Her hands were covered in goose bumps, because of the chilly winds hitting her. She moved in closer to Inuyasha, to his warm red kimono.

Her eyes slowly started to close, but she opened them when her elfish ears heard a very low growl. Kagome looked around to see who it was, but the only one person that was close enough was Sesshoumaru, and no way in hell did he growled- or did he?

Kagome once again become overpowered by sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, as he unwilling let out a growl. Why did he care if Inuyasha's wench moved closer to Inuyasha? She was his, but Inuyasha hasn't marked her.

Sesshoumaru smirked.

His eyes were slightly tinted red, as some of his youkai took over. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he took control over his youkai.

It was the mating season, he had to make Kagome his before the Blood Red Moon came out. Kouga, the wolf, would also feel the urge towards Kagome. If that were to happen, he would kill the wolf and anyone else who'd dare touch **his** Kagome. A bloodlust glint appeared in his eyes.

* * *

"Kagome wake up." said Inuyasha's voice.

Kagome opened her eyes, to only be blinded by a bright, vivid light- the sun.

She looked around to see that she was in a desert of some sort, but few yards away from her was the dense, mysterious jungle.

_That's odd a jungle surrounded by a desert._

"Come on lets go," Kiba panted. "I want to get out of this damn heat as soon as possible."

Amaya broke the silence, "look I want to get to the Mist Valley as soon as possible, so everyone run at top speed, following me."

"If I run at top speed, I won't be following- more like leading you." laughed Kouga.

"Hey what about the kids?" Kagome asked.

"They can ride on me," offered Kiba, "I can carry a few children."

Sachi and Rei jumped on Kiba, while the albino just stood there.

"Hey kid, get on!" screamed Kouga.

"I can run, too." he softly said.

"Ha you'd barely beat Inuyasha and he's the slowest one!" chuckled Kouga.

"What'd you say wolf?" yelled Inuyasha.

Kouga and Inuyasha once again started their infamous _debates._

"I don't need anyone. I know where the southeast gate of the Mist Valley is," he coldly replied silencing Inuyasha and Kouga. "I'll go there by my self."

Saying that he took off, leaving a crimson scorch mark in the golden sand.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha got down on his knees, "get on my back."

"Hey I'm demon now. I'm just as fast as you," she yelled as she took off with a great sense of pride, "See you there Inuyasha!"

"Hey those two could get killed!" yelled Amaya.

* * *

She ran in the same direction and so did everyone else.

Kagome was surprised at her speed. But she loved every moment, she loved how the wind felt against her hot face.

_Being a demon ROCKS!_

She had been running for quite a long time, but never did Inuyasha catch up with her. She wasn't a weakling anymore, well she never was, but this time she proved it.

_Hey there's the boy, whatever his name is._

She skidded to a halt, "hey why did you stop?"

"Because we're here," he replied.

Kagome was confused, all she saw was a vast desert.

_Okay the heat's getting to him._

Kagome sensed a presence behind her. She turned to look behind her to see Sesshoumaru's amber eyes. She quickly looked away.

_That was awkward. _

"Amazing how did this child," Kiba stood beside Kagome, "know where the gate was? Boy what is your name?"

_Alright maybe the heat's getting to me._

The tips of his fingers glowed black, "Anunkh."

"Wow that's a weird name-" Kagome started, before she was interrupted with the image in front of her.

The desert landscape ahead of them dissolved in to a wooden bridge covered with mists and on that bridge were men covered in black.

"State your name and why you opened the gate." said one of the men.

Amaya quickly came forth, "we are here to seek refuge. We are from the Lighting Village and the city of Kohana.

"I see, I presume you opened the bridge." another man said.

"Uh…Yeah sure," she lied.

"Very well. We will be leaving in 2 days." the same person said as he disappeared.

The bridge was so narrow that you had to go one at a time and of course the first ones were Amaya followed by Naraku, the "boy", Inuyasha, and Kouga.

_What about Kiba? He's to big to cross over._

Kagome looked for Kiba, but instead saw a white small puppy that trotted across the bridge.

Behind Kiba, were his followers Sachi and Rei.

_I guess he can transform like __Kilala_ _Hey where's Sesshoumaru, whoa why the hell am I thinking about him._

Kagome was about to turn around when she heard Sesshoumaru.

"Well go on wench." Sesshoumaru glared at her.

_Well excuse me._

* * *

Kagome walked on to the bridge and disappearing in the mists.

He watch Kagome as she hesitantly walked on to the bridge. He had to make her go or his youkai would have lost control, seeing no male was there, it was only him and her and a lot of things could have happened on the ground beneath him.

Kagome took each step as if she was being polite with each of her legs.

_Boy is this a long bridge. _

"Seems like you haven't even gone three yards," Sesshoumaru came up behind Kagome, "with out Inuyasha."

_I hate you.._

Kagome instantly speeded up her pace, only to step on a plank that broke. Kagome felt the wood beneath her give away.

Kagome tried to grab hold the bridge, but instead a clawed hand pulled her up. Kagome instantly grabbed his chest out of fear.

Then she realized she was in the arms of the emotionless lord. She let go of him and let a nervous laugh.

She turned her back to him and remembered the hard muscles under touch leaving her to wonder…

_NO BAD KAGOME, VERY BAD_

She started shaking her head furiously and practically jogged across the bridge.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. There was no doubt about it Kagome was slightly aroused. The arrogant lord flashed a famous smirk of his as he continued walking on the bridge.

**

* * *

****TBC…**

Sorry everyone for such a long wait, is just that school and other things caught up with me. Sorry if Sesshoumaru seems out of character. Oh and REVIEW REVIEW!

**Till Next Time Sayonara!**

Some Definitions

Kiba- Fang


End file.
